Danketsu no Ken: Hokuto no Ken Fanfiction
by allelujah121123
Summary: A Fanfiction of an OC of mine in the same world as Hokuto no Ken. He travels to earn redemption and save the people. Zhi is a master of Danketsu no Ken, but can he defeat the Soviet officer master of Nanto Seiken? Multiple chapters, I hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Hokuto No Ken Fanfic; Danketsu No Ken

Chapter 1; The Red Warrior Seeking Redemption

The year was 199X. Less than ten years ago, the world was engulfed in nuclear war. Now, in a world where people have no reserve, and where only the strongest rule, Humans struggle to survive. After the War, the only creatures known to survive for sure, were naturally, Humans.

Now, a master of Danketsu no Ken travels the lands in search of a purpose for his powers. Can this man with a dark past unite the World back to the way it was, and earn redemption at the same time?

Somewhere in former Kazakhstan

"A knock, at this time?" A woman says to her husband, late at night. "I'll go check it out. Can't be too sure about these things in this time" He said. As he walks towards the door, he grabs a metal Baseball bat for protection, as it could be Bandits. They tend to come by their house about once a week for Taxes, and the such.

He slides a eyepiece through the door to see who is there, but all that appears to be is a man with a hooded cloak on. "Who is it? What do you want?" He asks. The man responds with, " I mean no harm. I seek shelter for the night." He seems reasonable enough, so the man lets him in. This man, cloaked, has a strange aura, and seems to be covered in dirt, sand, and very dehydrated. "Whats your name?" The owner of the house asks. "Zhi." Is all the man says. "Here. Some water to cool you down. Not much of it, but we share what we can. You can sleep next to the table over there." "Thank you." "Where are you headed? You're obviously not from around here." "Nowhere special." "I can settle with that." And then the man goes back to sleep upstairs with his wife, while Zhi goes to sleep over where he was instructed.

As Zhi closes his eyes, all that he sees are the reflections of his past everywhere, Of the things he has done. Its almost as if there are open windows, and everyone shows a different wrong he has done. Reflections of the people he's hurt haunt him, and attack him as he sleeps. "Agghhhhh!"

He awakens to a scream, from outside. Zhi jumps to his feet, and walks outside. "Help! Please, God, Help!" He sees outside that the Woman and her Husband are dead, and a child is screaming for help. "Mom and Dad! Please, Help me!" This little girl is assumingly the Daughter of the People who helped me, Zhi thinks. Zhi finally notices what is threatening the Child.

"Where is the water? Damn it, they said they had water! Where the fuck is it?" Seven Men on Motorcycles were back, laughing, while another Bandit was still beating the carcasses of the Girls' Parents. And another was looking around the side of the House for assumingly water. And one more was holding the Little Girl, Probably the leader, he was far bigger than the others.

"I'll give you a warning. Back away from her." Zhi says loudly. "Who the fuck is this squirt? Spider, Bee, go teach him a lesson!" The big man screams. "Yeah, Boss!", "Alright Boss!", Two of the men get off their bikes and start running at Zhi. They both have clubs, and run fairly fast. Instantly, As they swing at Zhi, he catches both their clubs with one finger each, releases them, and Pokes their Shoulders.

"Whats taking you? Did you hit him?" "No, he just..-" Almost instantly, blood starts spouting out of their shoulders, and then more wounds started opening all over their body, until both of them exploded. "What... What the fuck is that?" The leader yells. "Horsefly, Scorpion, Ant, Get him! Don't let him escape!" "I wasn't planning on it. I'll give you two more warnings. Let the girl go, and leave, or I'll kill you." As the three men run at him, Zhi jumps behind the three of them, and pokes their backs. Almost instantly, Blood starts spouting from each hole in their backs, and more wounds soon open up almost instantly, until each of them explodes.

"Who... Who the fuck is this guy? Everyone, get him!" The leader throws the Little Girl at the house, but Zhi is quick enough to catch her, and lay her down. She had already passed out from fear, poor girl, is what Zhi was thinking. Then, the rest of the Four men on Motorcycles started riding towards him at top speed. "We'll teach you Little Shit not to mess with Vampire Bat's gang! Die!" As each man rode towards Zhi, he waited for them to get close enough to both him and the house, when he dodged to the left of the first Bike and poked his back as he rode towards the house and crashed, which both killed him and his corpse exploded. The Second man rode towards Zhi, but Zhi jumped over the bike on to the back seat, and poked that man in the neck, where before he knew it, Zhi jumped off. The Second man exploded almost instantly like everyone else had. Then, the Third and Fourth Rider knew they had no chance, so they rode towards their leader. "Bat, we're getting the fuck out of here! We have no chance!" "Lets Regroup, back at base! There's no way we can win!" The two men were completely scared, but Bat hated cowards.

"No way in hell. I thought I picked the best of the best, But I guessed wrong. Die for your cowardice!" Bat took his two large Metal Clubs and hit each of them once in the head, enough to kill each of them almost instantly. Then he took his attention towards Zhi.

"You... Whats your name? You're not like anyone else I've ever fought. I'm Vampire Bat, much stronger than any of these idiots you've fought so far. Just letting you know the name of the guy who's gonna fucking murder you." This guy was far bigger than any of the other men so far. "My name is Zhi. One more warning. Leave this place and never come back, or you will die." Zhi was mad, that this man had no compassion whatsoever for human life, friend or foe. "Like hell I'm gonna fucking take that! Die!" This man didn't know who he was fighting. As Bat swang his clubs, Zhi dodged each of them and grabbed them with two fingers each, with no problem. Bat was shocked. "I-I was just kidding! I'm not trying to kill you! Forgive me!" This man was pathetic, just like everyone else.

"You have no respect for human life. You killed these people because they couldn't spare anything, you threatened to kill their daughter, killed two of your own friends, and tried to kill me. You will not live. Prepare to die." Zhi was now mad. He screamed, and poked Bat's legs, causing them to give out. Then Zhi started jabbing points all over Bat's body at incredibly high speeds. Bat's eyes couldn't keep up with them, even if he wanted to. Zhi's hands came to a cease, and said, "Dantetsu: 150 Sutoraiki no Ken." Bat was astonished. "What did you say?" Zhi Responded, "That was a Dantetsu Secret Technique. I hit every point on your body. In Five Seconds, you're going to explode. I'll count them for you. If you want to ask for forgiveness, pray now." "No... No, I won't die this way!" "One... Two..." Bat was crawling on the ground towards Zhi, trying to grab him, but it was hopeless. "Three... Four..." "I WON'T DIE THIS WAY! PLEASE, LET ME LIVE! I BEG YOU!" "Five!" Almost on the count, Vampire Bat was no more. Every point on his body imploded on themselves, and his body exploded.

The Little Girl opened her eyes in time to see Vampire Bat explode, and her parents' death avenged by this man named Zhi. Soon Zhi walked towards the girl and asked, "Whats your name? Are you alright?" She responded moments later. "I'm alright... My name is Cana..." Zhi thought to himself about what trauma this girl must be going through, she seems like she's only seven.

"Here. I'm going to try something." He reached over and poked behind the little girl's ear. She was scared that she might die like Bat did, but she felt comfortable with this man. "Okay. I trust you." Moments later, Zhi was positive it worked. He erased the girl's memories, to save her from the trauma of knowing that her parents had been killed in front of her. "Do you know your name?" "No. Whats going on?" He was sure it had worked. "Would you like to travel with me? I'm looking for something and someone around somewhere." He knew that if he did not take the girl with him, then she would certainly die. "Sure. I'd love to!" It had definitely worked. She had lost her memories. "I will make sure to protect you. Don't worry."

All Zhi could think about was protecting this girl, Cana, and earning a chance at Redemption... He wanted to head to Russia to avenge the people he hurt during the last war he was in, The Soviet War in Afghanistan. He knew that his former friend and Superior Officer had to be trying to rebuild the Soviet Union, and he had the power to do it. He was a Master of Nanto Seiken, a superior martial art to Zhi's Dantetsu no Ken. But Zhi believes if he can avenge those he hurt during the war, and earn true redemption, he can overcome all the worlds martial artists and styles with no problem. He just had to look for Leonoid Kravchenko, who was known everywhere as a master of Nanto Seiken.

As he thought about these things, Zhi and Cana walked into the distance, towards wherever destiny would lead them.

To be continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Hokuto No Ken Fanfic; Danketsu No Ken

Chapter 2; A Devil Shows Himself

The year was 199X. Less than ten years ago, the world was engulfed in nuclear war. Now, in a world where people have no reserve, and where only the strongest rule, Humans struggle to survive. After the War, the only creatures known to survive for sure, were naturally, Humans.

Now, a master of Danketsu no Ken travels the lands in search of a purpose for his powers. Can this man with a dark past unite the World back to the way it was, and earn redemption at the same time?

Near an Oasis near the former Kazakhstan-Russian Border

A Man, his wife, and his two daughters are hiding in a cave. "Honey, look outside. Are they still chasing us?" The Wife of the man edges him. "I'll check. I don't think they'd chase us this far." The man crawls towards the entrance of the cave, cautious about that Raiders could be waiting for him outside. As he arrives at the entrance, and takes a look out of the entrance, all he sees are the landscapes of the desert, dirt, and Ruins of former cities. But no one in site.

The man views it as safe for his family. He alerts them. "Its okay! I don't see any one-" The man was no more. His sentence was cut off by a group of Raiders, awaiting for them to show themselves with clubs out, while waiting on top of the cave. "I didn't think the dumbass would show himself, but I guessed wrong!" A Raider decided to clarify what he had seen. "Hm. Looks like reports were right. They're Turkish, Azerbaiji maybe." "Please, don't do this! We just want to live in peace! I'll give you anything!" The wife of the man pleaded with the Raiders, hoping to Appease them. "Sorry, thats a no go. Its either we kill you, or we get killed by Boss. You know how it is." The leader of this group told them. "Besides, can't you tell? I just love killing. Go get 'em, boys! Show them this is Black Law's Territory!"

And with that order, the wife and her two daughters were no more.

On the Outskirts of the Oasis

"Zhi, I'm thirsy! When will we get there?" Cana decided to point out to Zhi. Zhi and Cana hadn't been traveling long since Zhi had saved Cana from Vampire Bat and his gang. When they had left, Zhi made sure to grab anything salvagable from the men, which his efforts resulted in water, and some dried food. "Here. Its all we have left." He proceded to hand her a canteen, which was nearly empty. She gladly took the canteen and consumed the rest of its contents. She smiled happily at Zhi, and said, "Thank you, Zhi! I feel much better! Are we almost to the Oasis?"

Naturally, this took Zhi some thought, as it had been a long time since the last time he had traveled this path, it had been before the Nuclear War. As far as he remembered, there used to be a Town with a well near where they currently were traveling. "This path is a lot different now, but I'm sure we're close to the Oasis." This path had changed a lot, is all Zhi could think about. Before, this road had been a path for horses, wagons, trucks, and travelers, with a river near by and grassy fields everywhere. But now, it had all been reduced to nothing but Dirt, sand, and plateus.

Cana took the news great. "Zhi, I see someone coming our way!" This caught Zhi out of his trance. As he looked up, he noticed a little girl covered in blood, bruises, and severe swelling crawling their way, leaving a trace of blood behind. Immediately, Zhi and Cana ran towards the child. Zhi picked her up, and asked, "Who did this to you? What happened?" With the last ounce of her strength, all she could do was point in a direction, by lifting her left hand towards the right. Zhi picked up the information immediately. "I understand." And after that, the little girl's injuries caught up with her, ending her short life.

"Cana, we're going in that direction. I remember now where the Oasis is." Cana assured that she understood by nodding. Zhi set down the little girl on the road, promising to himself that he would avenge the senseless death of this unknown girl. And with that, Zhi and Cana started walking in the direction towards the Endangering Oasis.

Back at the Oasis

"More caught, Boss! It was an easy catch!" A large mass of Raiders stood lined up to take their next orders from their Boss. "Good. How many were caught today?" The leader was hiding in the shadows, and but making sure to listen to his subordinates. One Raider came forward and responded, "Today, we caught Thirteen! A whole Thirteen!" The Leader of the group almost looked disgusted. "Thirteen? Only Thirteen? Thirteen is the unlucky number, God damnit!" Almost immediately, the Raider who decided to speak up walked into the Shady area in which his leader resided. "No! Please, fuck, not me! I don't wanna fucking die! GOD DAMNIT!" He screamed these things until he had walked into the shadows, and almost instantly, the Raiders dead corpse was repulsed from the Shadows.

"Sorry about that, boys. Now, onto business. How many were caught?" The tone of the Leader changed almost instantly, from anger to happy in a drastically short amount of time. "Fif-Fifteen, sir!" "Thats more like it. But I want to hear you all yell my name. What is it?" "Black Law, sir!" The Raiders all said in unison. "Thats more like it. Kill all the prisoners." Black Law now had a sadistic tone to his voice. "Yes sir!" But with that, a Raider ran into the room. "Black Law, sir! A Man and a child are heading towards the town! The man appears to be Chinese, and the child Turkish!" Black Law paused for a moment and thought. He finally responded with, "CLEANSE THEM!"

Back to Zhi and Cana

As Zhi walked towards the Oasis, all he could think about was how much this place had changed since the last time he had visited. "Zhi, look!" Cana stated. Almost as soon as Cana had said it, Zhi directed his gaze at something that amazed him. In the center of the town, there was a pile of dead bodies. There must have been around Two Hundred bodies stacked up in piles. But the part that was the worst was that each pile was burnt, and reeked of sulfur.

"Who did this... To these people..." Zhi started talking to himself. Cana could only avert her eyes from the site, in sheer horror. "Cana, go. This place is too dangerous for someone like you. Hide behind that house." Cana responded with a simple nod, and with that, she followed his demands. With Cana out of the way, he could unleash his fury. Zhi, however, almost instantly sensed someone jumping at him, and dodged the attack accordingly.

"Everyone! I found the Chinese man! Get hi-i-i-i" Was all he had time to say, as Zhi poked a point, and slowly, all his points slowly started to bleed, until he exploded. "You won't hurt anyone anymore." Zhi stated upon his explosion. But upon the assailants call, lines of men started forming from every direction in the street.

"He just killed one of our guys! Get him!" "Get that asshole!" "Show him Black Law's wrath!" Insults were coming from every direction at Zhi, but as natural, he just shrugged it off. "If you think you can kill me, then make your body match your words." Zhi stated to them.

At the point of the insult, All thirty of the men charged, metal clubs in arms, and charged at Zhi. Zhi calmly opened his eyes, and started walking in a circle slowly. One, two, three. As Zhi moved his hands, men started falling and exploding with just a touch from his hands, as gracefully as a swan.

After Twenty-One of the men had fallen, the other Nine had gained their wits and realized they were no match for the Step awakened Zhi. Zhi then said, " Danketsu - Yugana Enkei no Suteppu." As the men ran off, Zhi manged to jump behind one of the men and grabbed him by the arm. "Tell me. Who did this?" As Zhi pointed to the piles, the man almost immediately pointed towards a mansion. "Over there! Thats where Black Law lives! I swear!" Zhi analyzed the man, and decided he was telling the truth. Though with another look, he noticed this wasn't even a man. This was a boy, around 15.

"You're going to personally take me to this Black Law's place, and then guard a little girl back there until I get back." Pointing at the house, the boy nodded. "I'll ask for your name later. My name is Zhi." As Zhi and the young boy walked towards the center of town, towards Black Law's headquarters, Black Law was planning for his second attack.

Zhi was filled with fury, to find out why this Black Law had killed so many people. He wanted to make sure this Black Law didn't hurt anyone ever again, and make sure that another story like Cana would never happen again. "I will personally make sure this Black Law never moves again" He told himself. And with that, Zhi and the young boy edged near the shadows of Black Law's strength.

To be continued in Chapter 3...


End file.
